


That you

by Xxstargazer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Reader-Insert, Smut, VIXX Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: When Wonshik keeps working over time, you feel the need to distract him.Inspired by the line "keep going baby" in VIXX's song That You





	That you

"You really shouldn't strain yourself like this, Wonshik." You confronted as you walked past your boyfriend's studio space. Wonshik turned his head to look at you before turning back and facing the screen before him. "This is the last night working like this. I promise." You stepped forward and leaned on the door frame of the corridor. You sighed and smiled. You had always admired his work ethic. He never did take a break and it amazed you. Even when all the members had left, Wonshik often stayed behind to work some more. Nothing was ever finished in his eyes.

"You don't have to stand there. You know I don't mind your company." He invited, still not facing you entirely. You silently pulled out the second rolling chair that was tucked away, and scooted it next to him. You sat there silently. Trying not to distract him and not to be nosey. But, exactly how where you supposed to do that? Just sit still as _he_ worked beside you? It wasn't gonna happen. As you waited for him to finish, you found yourself getting progressively closer to him. He didn't seem to take much note of it, though. You leaned your arm on his desk and started tapping your fingers lightly. Your nails creating a tapping sound. But he still remained focused.

What had began as a way to keep you entertained, now just became a game of trying to get him to pay attention to you. You stared up at him, propping up your elbow on his desk and resting the side of your face on your hand. You could have sworn you saw him crack a slight smile. But he played it off well. When the staring didn't work either, you went to your last resort. Which, of course, you didn't mind one bit. You sat back in your chair before sliding your hand onto his shoulder and tracing small details on the fabric of his shirt. Soon migrating to the bare skin of his neck and pulling the neck of his shirt aside. You looked up at him when you heard him sigh through his nose. You moved your hand and planted it on his shoulder, placing your chin on top of it as he took his head phones off his head and looked at you. You blew cold air on his neck and met his eyes playfully. 

"You're lucky I'm almost done with this." "I know you've been almost done for a while now. You could have stopped when everyone else did." You complained in a hushed tone. You locked eyes with him for a few seconds before he looked away, whispering your name. "I have just one more thing to do tonight." "Wonshik." You whined. "C'mon." He ignored you, however. Staying silent as he went back to work. You didn't want to feel like a bother to him, but this was ridiculous. You were practically handing yourself to him and he couldn't even stop thinking about his already completed work. 

Once he put his headphones back on, you slid your other hand to his jawline on the opposite side of his face. Dragging it across there before sliding it under his chin and back. He shut his eyes and opened them to glace at you. It was obvious he was fighting himself. "Wonshik." you purred, playfully. Lifting your chin from his shoulder and sliding that hand back to his neck. The skilled hand that was working on his jawline grabbed his chin and forced him to face you.

He raised his eyebrows and he was now facing you, as if to say 'don't stop now.' He wasn't fighting you at all. You went forward and lightly put your lips against his. The hand under his chin sliding back into place onto the side of his neck. 

After a few moments, you pulled away from the soft kiss and put your forehead to his. "Okay." He said quietly, taking his headphones off and putting them down. Turning his swivel chair to face you once they were down. He grabbed your waist, sliding you closer. "You win." He admitted before kissing you again, but much harder than the last time. Your hand slid from his neck down to his chest. Griping the fabric lightly. Wonshik's hands searched your sides, slowly pacing up and down.  

Though the two of you had been keeping it at a steady pace, it was obvious that you didn't want it to stay that way. Normally Wonshik would be the one to speed things up a bit. But that wasn't happening. You pulled away but stayed close, furrowing your eyebrows. "Are you waiting for me to do something?" He asked, you giggled a bit. "Am I not supposed to?" "No no, its fine but. I'm just curious. I want to see what _you_ can do." His direct comment made you shiver a bit. This was a first. Your eyes widened, and you struggled for words. "C'mon babe, I know it's in you somewhere." He kissed you quickly, then pulled away. "Just do what you want." He encouraged, before colliding your lips again.

Something about this position he had put you in really hit you. You liked it. He had never put you in charge before, in a sense. The power would go to your head if he wasn't careful. You slid your hand further down his chest and eventually rested it on his thigh. All the while forcing his lips open with your tongue. You could feel him laugh a bit. Enjoying this rare side of you. You slid the hand on his neck into his hair and pulled him off of you, holding his face close to yours as you stood and kicked your swivel chair back. "C'mere." You demanded as you let go of him, moving to the couch that was against the wall. "Yes ma'am." He replied smartly before sitting down on the firm couch. You chuckled before pushing him back so that he lay down. This was incredibly odd for you. Falling on top of him like this. You almost didn't know what to do next. But the smug look on his face prompted you to do something. You truly had no experience in what you were doing, but it was written all of his face that he was getting a kick out of your first attempt. 

"Don't be shy." He whispered as you straddled his waist, leaning forward. "I'm not shy." You countered. "I'm just, I'm not good at this." You admitted while smiling, dragging an innocent hand across the neckline of his shirt. "Here, I'll make it easier for you. Stop playing with my shirt." You giggled as he sat up, causing you to fall back as he removed his shirt for you and discarded it on the floor. "Have at it." He joked while leaning back against the arm rest, making you smile. "You're wish is my command." You declared before assuming your previous position on his waist. Not wasting any time to kiss him again, forcefully. The joking and kindness that had just been exchanged disappeared as soon as you two touched. Your slender hands started on his collarbone but didn't stay there. One stayed, but the other grazed every exposed part of him lightly. You could feel the goosebumps you were creating on him.

As your hand slid lower down his stomach, you pulled away tugging his bottom lip with your teeth lightly. Feeling slightly untouched, you kept eye contact with him as you removed your own shirt which joined his on the floor. He scanned you with his eyes before, almost smirking to himself. "That's what I was waiting for." He said before resting his hands on your hips and looking you with almost sinful eyes. A look that you returned. 

The hand that was now resting on his abdomen tapped his skin lightly. He leaned up to you wrapped a hand behind your neck. Joining lips for a small time as he pulls you down to him, putting his forehead to yours. You flattened your hand and slid it down the last few centimeters, hooking your finger around the hem of his pants and tugging at it once. 

"Keep going, baby." He whispered to you before taking the lobe of your ear between his teeth. The sudden demand took you off guard, but it gave you a confidence that you didn't know you had. You grinded against him harshly, making him gasp before beginning to tug down the remaining clothing. He chuckled at your sudden confidence, working along with you. "I knew this was in you somewhere." "What gave you that idea?" You asked as you slid his pants down the rest of the way, and adding them to the pile of clothes that had formed.

"You're just...you always get what you want. I guess assertive is the word I'm looking for. I knew you could put that to use here." "Hmm, I never really thought of myself that way. Good to know." You assured before sliding your hand slowly up his leg and inner thigh. Wonshik had always been in the habit of rushing things and was always impatient. So you drug everything you did out, you knew how torturous it was for him. "Dammit babe, 'such a tease." He complained before sharply inhaling when your finger tips grazed over the bulge that had formed in his underwear. You slid your hand under the material of his boxers and explored his skin, moving everywhere but where he wanted you most. 

You could hear his breathing pick up slightly in anticipation. Before you did anything more, you took your hand out from under the fabric and looked up at him as you grabbed the top of the last article of clothing and pulled it away. Wonshik had his hands on his forehead, his lips were parted as he watched you take control. You locked eyes with him as you suddenly grabbed the base of his member. He inhaled harshly and closed his eyes. His hands slid and covered his face as you began to move your hand up and down. 

"Wonshik." You stated with authority. "Look at me." He pulled his hands away from his eyes and rested them over his mouth. "Tell me what you want from me. What do you want me to do?" You coaxed from him as you eyes scanned his body but met his eyes again. Wonshik pulled his hands away from his mouth before he spoke, answering your question. 

"There's two things I want, first, take that bra off, it's blocking my view." You rolled your eyes playfully in response, before reaching behind you and unclasping your bra and throwing it off the couch. "And the second thing?" Wonshik gave a devious look before continuing. "I want you to use that pretty month of yours." He demanded. You bit your lip as you scanned his body again. Chills went rolling down your spine at his words. "If that's what you want." You held your eye contact with him as you slid backwards on the couch and dragged your free hand down his body, he slid his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers there.  Your lips were level with the tip of his member, you broke the eye contact with him as the thumb on your hand that had been working his shaft graced over the tip. You were so close to him that he could feel you breathing, so you let out a cold breath. "Goddammit, stop being such a tease." "You put me in charge here. I'll do this how I want to." You said before sliding your hand back down to the base and dragging your tongue up his shaft and flicking the tip with your tongue, sending waves of anticipation through your partner. The pleasured sounds coming from him egged you on, so you gave him what he wanted. 

You took the tip into your mouth and slowly worked your way down, flattening your tongue against his shaft as you adjusted to his size. Once you had fully adjusted, you started bobbing your head up and down sloppily while your hand took care of what your mouth didn't. You looked up at Wonshik when you got into the rhythm of things. The hands that had been behind his head had moved over his face again. His hands were shaking and you could see him watching you through his parted fingers. "Fuck" you heard him whisper through a shaky moan. Obviously edging his climax. Wonshik reached down to you and grabbed your hair before thrusting into your mouth once. Forcing you to move your hand to his waist and take him the rest of the way. You groaned at the sudden action, the feeling the sound created only pleasured him more. "I'm close." He declared before thrusting into you again before hitting his climax. You swallowed all of him as he came. He let go on your hair and you felt his body go limp. You didn't stop, however. You came up for air quickly before taking him in again, taking him off guard. He practically screamed in pleasure under you when you started going again since he had become more sensitive now from the previous orgasm. 

"When did you get so good with your mouth?" He asked through uneven breaths before groaning loudly. You slid your mouth off of him slowly and wipe your bottom lip with your thumb before you climbed on top of him again, your lips hovering close above his. "Ever sense you put me in charge." You purred before roughly kissing his already parted lips, meeting his tongue with yours. You knew he could taste himself on you, and that was exactly what you wanted. "Hey, tell you what." You started after pulling away from him. He jumped up and kissed you again quickly, making you chuckle before you could finish your thought.

"Why don't we finish this at home." "Hmm." Wonshik sounded from underneath you. "Alright, on one condition." "Which is?"  "We take this home, then _I_ get to finish _you_." "I can live with that deal." "Good, because tomorrow morning, you're not going to know what hit you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned


End file.
